Simple night
by dearharuki
Summary: Whoah... wait a minute. Did he... just kiss my hair? SkyexClaire


Simple night

**Simple night.**

SkyexClaire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest moon, merely play it for enjoyment. :P

_Summary:_ Whoah, wait a minute. Did he... just kiss my hair? (skye/claire)

* * *

I always wonder why in the hell I always cope up with this ignorant bastard, maybe because I was attracted to him?

...Like hell I would be. We're talking about the impossible here.

But, then yet again. His looks could literary freeze any female to their will due to this rather freaky power he has calling it the, "Maiden Chick Beam!" Or whatever it's called. He used it on me once, so I had my own personal experience. Go figure. I bet he uses it against other, "Charming" females, as he'd love to put it, and force them to do things in his own will.

...All right, so maybe he wouldn't exactly do that. But I have the feeling he would totally take advantage of a female who's physically attracted to him...! I mean it's only natural right? Rock for sure will. Hell, he was like that to Pony-- that brunette farmer. I feel sorry for the girl but, she loves the blonde-haired guy anyways... which makes no sense to me but it's all about love and all of that jazz right?

Yeeeeaah. I should just keep on telling myself that, especially when said-so hotshot here merely mentioned the topic a few seconds ago. Of course I rolled my eyes at him, I mean, who wouldn't you know? I bet every day, he tells all of the single females around here, besides Vesta-- she creeps nearly _everyone_ out, including me, even though she's a nice woman at heart-- about his feelings towards them and expects them to swoon. But, to his distaste, I don't swoon. Instead, I shoot him down. Either he's stubborn to admit that someone isn't affected by his charming good looks, or he's desperate to get something out of me. Probably stubborn.

I hear his words enter my mind once more, and I can't help but gaze at his features, completely ignoring whatever in the hell he's saying. I don't really care, anyway. It's probably something, "Oh, Claire. You look so radiant tonight." And besides, I'd admit-- he's a total hottie. I'm surprised he doesn't get girls all over him-- no wait, he does. Never mind. But I'd never admit what I thought about him at his face, he'd laugh and basically win. And I'm too stubborn myself to give him what he wants... which leads myself to the question, "Why in the hell am I here again?"

I just noticed I said this out loud as Skye gave me one of his confused looks, oh god-- he looks downright fine doing that-- then smirked as he flipped a few strands of his hair. I rolled my eyes again in a result, ego-filled bastard.

"Well, Clairie-dear, it's because you want to see me."

...Did I mention how badly I despise that nickname? Yeah, he just says it to get on my nerves. Damn bastard.

"Rather-- you won't let me enter my farm." I pointed out, which was slightly true since he was pretty much blocking my path TO my farm, and it was night and all. I needed some shut-eye... But, I am used to it. Staying up all late and all. This wasn't the first time that I had to stay up later then usual, more like... every damn day because of this jackass... But I don't exactly mind... I guess. Maybe. Maybe not? Ugh, thinking too much isn't going to do splendidly.

I noticed the slight shift in his teal eyes, as if he was inwardly thinking of a reply to that. In amusement, I flipped my bangs as if mimicking him and he caught it, not showing a flicker of amusement back. Haha, gotcha sucker.

"Well... you could always just quietly slip off to another entrance to your farm... you have two. Unless, of course, you want to see me and all. I'm flattered, really." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but he did have a good point. That smart-ass. It was true-- I had two entrances to my farm, and he's not even blocking the "main" entrance. Rather, the entrance that's closer to the waterfall I love fishing near. I couldn't think of a response to that so I intelligently replied with a, "Whatever!" and crossed my arms, looking away from his gorgeous face with a slight pout.

Apparently, he found this adorable as he chuckled to himself. Damn bastard.

I was expecting him to say something in response, like how idiotic I looked, but instead he let his right-hand touch a few stray locks of my blonde hair, which made my eyes widen in response. This was... odd. Looking back at him with mere confusion, I noticed he looked different then usual... as if he was calm, just quietly observing my hair. This was new, but hey, I'm not complaining. He's touching my hair for gods sake. It's like an inner fangirl's dream coming true... except I'm not one of his fangirls. Like hell I would-- whoah, wait a minute.

...Did he... just kiss my hair?

My mouth was wide open as I just looked down to stare at him, he had to bend down a little but... he was surely having his lips against my hair. I can't believe it.. no, not the "him-kissing-my-hair" part, but rather the "me-being-jealous" part. I was jealous of my own hair... now that's just sad. He seemed to catch this as he looked up at me, smirking a bit as he let the strands fall limply to my sides, meeting the rest of my hair perfectly as he continued bending down. Straightening his composure out, he then used the same hand he used holding onto my hair as if it was a delicate flower, and placed it gently on my cheek. His hand... It feels warm. It made me feel all cozy inside, as if he was protecting me or something.

When I finally looked upon his teal-colored eyes with my own blue eyes, I noticed a sense of emotion I never saw before... like, he never showed his fangirls or any single females the same look, so I didn't know to respond. It seemed... calm, with a small tint of happiness and... love? Wait... love?

Love...

Ugh, Claire. Get a hold of yourself. Like hell he'd love you. You should just wake up from dreamland and face reality.

But both my heart, body, and soon even mind decided to screw reality, I got the hottest guy right in front of me... and pretty damn close, too.

But the next thing he did shocked me beyond hell, it was more amazing then the fact I could actually grow crops.

He whispered my name, Not "Clairie-dear", Just... Claire. And then I noticed his face getting closer to me, our eyes in deep eye contact. His flickered with even more emotion which greatly confused me... and mine, as I could see the reflection from his own eyes, resembled confusion... no fear, just plain confusion.

The next thing I know it, his lips gently went against mine.

I was beyond shocked, as I froze, not because of his Maiden-chick beam, but by the actual fact he actually _kissed _me. I didn't know if I should reply or not but by the moment I saw his eyelids covering his eyes, my actions spoke rather then my words.

I closed my eyes, too, and responded.

It wasn't one of those total make-out scenes, but by gods... that'd be rather something huh? But rather, it was one of those sweet kisses like you see in corny movies. Just a sweet kiss, no biting... no tongues...

I pulled away as I took a few small breaths, reopening my eyes just to see his eyes look at me... as if they had a smile on their colored faces. Skye looked pleased with himself, as he gently patted my head.

"...So, date tomorrow night? We'll go to Mineral Town or something..."

I blinked, still somewhat startled by the kiss so I dimly nodded, remembering to keep note of it. He grinned in response.

"Perfect."

And, I guess after that...

Sure, Fairy tales don't happen. Like hell I'd be a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor.

But man, Skye sure does make life seem like one.

* * *

**A/N:** So... this is my first story, perhaps. :P

I wrote this for celebration of Harvest Moon: DS cute's release here. I though It'd be released yesterday... but it seems it was only shipped out yesterday. Or the guy who I asked about it to lied to me. xP Oh well.

Anyway, criticism encouraged. I know I don't have the best writing in the galaxy, but I'm looking for more... grammar errors and all of that jazz.

And, also. If there's people who like this one-shot... send me ideas! xD

I'm not creative AT ALL when it comes to stuff like this, so it's amazing that I actually even managed to think of something like this... unless if there's another fanfic out there that's mainly like this... oh boy, that'd be embarrassing...

Oh, I'm just rambling up now. lol.

Anyway, feel free to review if you wish... but please, don't flame just because of the pairing. That's idiotic.


End file.
